This sudden urge
by BeeKay84
Summary: In The Secret of Monkey Island, Guybrush said: I feel this sudden urge to complete the three trials... quickly. What if the urge to see Elaine again was stronger? My first MI fanfic. One shot. Rated T.


DISCLAIMER – I do not own _The Secret of Monkey Island_, the _Monkey Island_ series or any of its characters. Too bad, because if I did, I'd certainly make a sequel. ;) But they belong to LucasArts and were created by Ron Gilbert (He's a genius!).

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hi there! Maybe you already know me from my Lion King fanfics _The Lion King 3: Don't Defy Destiny _and _Nivio: The Cubhood of Loner _and/or from my Disney's The Weekenders fanfics _A Sorrow Shared _and _A Midsummer Weekend's Dream._ If you don't, the first thing I need to point out is: I'm from Germany, that means English is not my native language and my English is not perfect. Next thing you need to know: This is my first _Monkey Island_ fanfic ever and it's only a "one shot" that was inspired by something I wrote back in 1996. It's some kind of a "cut scene", something I would love to see if _The Secret of Monkey Island _was ever made into a movie. There is some slight mature content in this story, but I did my best to keep it subtle and to add some humor (hopefully not too much). ;)

This little story begins right after the scene at the docks, when Elaine walks away after she and Guybrush almost kissed. At that point in the game, Guybrush says: _"I feel this sudden urge to complete the three trials… quickly."_ That's how I thought of the title. Hope you enjoy. ;)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**This sudden urge…**

There he stood at the docks, totally dumbfounded after what had just happened. Unable to move, Guybrush just remained where he was, as he watched Elaine disappear into Mêlée Town. Something inside him desperately tried to tell him to go after her. But he couldn't.

_But finish your trials first. I don't want you to be… preoccupied._ These last words she had said to him before she left still echoed in his head. She _wanted_ him to come with her, but only if he completed the three trials first. He still had one trial to pass, defeating the Sword Master in a fight. Hopefully, it would be an easy task, so he could go to the Governor's mansion and see Elaine again as soon as possible.

Suddenly, Guybrush felt a chill run through his whole body, as a cold breeze went by. He looked down at himself – the first time he actually moved since Elaine had left – and only at that moment, he noticed that he was still soaking wet. After all, he had just evaded a horrible death under water, after Sheriff Fester Shinetop had thrown him in there. He figured he'd better go some place warmer.

And so, seconds later, he entered the Scumm Bar. He went straight to the room in the back where the three important-looking pirates were sitting, ignoring the confused looks and laughs of some of the pirates in the bar who were not too drunk yet to notice him in his wet clothes. Once he stood in front of the three important-looking pirates, he put the Idol of Many Hands down on their table, without saying a word.

After a short while, the three pirates gazed at the idol in awe, then one of them looked up at Guybrush and said: "Ah, the Idol o' Many Hands. Ye're a brave lad! Thank ye for stealin' it fer us."

The pirate reached out for the idol to put it away, but then all three of them stared at Guybrush, from head to toe, and one of them asked: "Say, boy… why are ye all wet?"

Guybrush just gave them a blank stare and sighed: "Don't ask."

"Aye," the pirates replied and went back to admiring the Idol of Many Hands.

Guybrush sighed once again and went over to the fireplace in the corner of the room. Lost in thoughts, he stared into the fire and felt the warmth it emitted. He couldn't help but think about Elaine. Her eyes. Her smile. Her scent. The way she walked, swinging her hips. And everything that had just happened. How she came to save his life. How she said she cared. How she almost kissed him.

Although the warmth of the fire did him some good, he didn't feel better. Actually, he started feeling pretty uncomfortable. He glanced over his shoulder, at the three important-looking pirates and back at all the other pirates hanging around in the bar. He knew it must be his imagination, but somehow he felt as if they were all staring and laughing at him. He just couldn't stay here any longer, doing nothing. And so, he left the Scumm Bar again, doing his best at avoiding the other pirate's stares.

As soon as he stepped outside, Guybrush felt another chill. To him, it seemed as if it had gotten even colder. He almost wanted to go back inside, but he quickly decided against it. He didn't have any idea where to go now, though. If he was to defeat the Sword Master, he had to find someone to train him first. So, he made his way to the lookout point, where he could get the best view of the whole island.

But something caused him to stop in the middle of his way and turn back again. He had passed by a poster that was pinned to the walls of a small building, standing just between the docks and the path that led up the cliff to the lookout point. It was the poster of Elaine he had noticed before already. His heart started racing as he looked at the painting of her face on the poster. Almost as beautiful as she was in reality. No longer could he think of anything else. And before he was even completely aware of it, his steps led him back to the Governor's mansion.

Fortunately, the piranha poodles were still asleep when he arrived at the mansion. Guybrush approached the front door and carefully pushed the handle. The door was still unlocked. Slowly, he opened it and peered inside the main hall. Apparently, the sheriff wasn't there, but neither was Elaine. He hadn't noticed the sheriff the first time he entered the mansion, though, so this time, he was more cautious than before, as he made his way to the stairs at the end of the hall. There really was no sign of the sheriff or anyone else.

Guybrush took a deep breath, then went up the stairs and approached the door. He tried to open it, but it appeared to be locked. Carefully, he peered through the hole in the little window of the door, through which he had been sent flying by the sheriff earlier. There was no sign of Elaine.

"Well…" he sighed to himself. "I guess it was a stupid idea to come back here anyways."

He slowly turned around and made his way down the stairs again, step by step, his head hanging in disappointment. When he had reached the last step, he suddenly heard the door being opened behind him and froze, as a familiar voice said in a confused tone: "Guybrush?"

He gulped and turned around to see Elaine standing next to the door he had just tried to open. "Uh… Elaine… hi…" he managed to say.

Elaine closed the door behind her and slowly came down the stairs, stopping only a few steps above him. She placed her right hand on the banister and her left hand on her hip and sighed: "You're not going to tell me you finished your trials already, are you?"

Guybrush touched the back of his head and uttered: "Well, uh… yeah, I mean… no…"

Elaine sighed again. She really didn't look very happy to see him. "Didn't I tell you to finish your trials first and then… come and see me?" she asked and folded her arms.

"But Elaine…" Guybrush began, then paused to think for a second or two. "Just… look at me… I'm soaked. My clothes are all wet. Remember, your sheriff threw me into some icy water. I can't go anywhere in the cold out there without catching my death."

Just as he finished, he thought he might have exaggerated a bit there. Nervously, he waited for Elaine's reply. Elaine looked somehow puzzled. There was something about his helpless behavior she just couldn't resist. She shook her head and smiled: "You're right. What was I thinking?"

She went past him down the stairs, motioning him to follow her. He hesitated for a few seconds before he did so. She opened a door at the end of the hall – he had noticed it before – and said: "Wait in here. I'll be right back. Just wait in there and don't touch anything."

He just nodded, stepped inside the room and stayed behind the door. As he heard her walk back up the stairs, he turned around to look at the faintly lit room. He noticed a couple of shelves filled with books on the wall, two comfortable-looking armchairs, a small table and a white furry rug lying in front of a fireplace, the only source of light in the room. Guybrush's heart started racing. Suddenly, he heard Elaine's voice, far away, but quite clear because of the acoustics in this huge mansion, calling: "Charlotte!"

A few seconds later, he heard another female voice: "Yes, Miss Marley, you called for me?"

He peered out of the door, just to hear them better.

"Charlotte, bring me a blanket, please."

"Yes, Miss Marley."

A short while later, he heard Elaine's voice again: "Thank you, Charlotte."

"Is there anything else I can bring you?"

"No, thanks. I'll be in the library. And Charlotte… I do not wish to be disturbed."

"As you wish, Miss Marley."

When he heard Elaine return, Guybrush stepped behind the door back into the room again and took a deep breath. Seconds later, Elaine appeared in the door, carrying a large blanket. She smiled at him shortly, then closed the door behind her and handed him the blanket. "There you go," she said.

"Thanks, Elaine," he replied with a hint of shame in his voice as he took the blanket, slightly touching her hand. He struggled to get the blanket around his shoulders, nervous as he was, which almost caused Elaine to chuckle. She then cleared her throat and said: "Take a seat over there," motioning to one of the armchairs.

He managed to say "Okay" and made his way to one of the chairs, while Elaine went over to a cupboard in one corner of the room. Guybrush sat down, careful not to lose the blanket around his shoulders and immediately felt the cosy warmth of the fire nearby. He quickly turned his head to look for Elaine, but then decided to wait until she returned.

A short while later, she appeared next to him and handed him a glass of red wine. "Oh…," he said in a surprise as he reached for the glass, "Gee, thanks." He wasn't too sure if he even liked red wine, though.

Elaine sat down in the other armchair to face him, holding another glass of red wine in her hand. She took a sip from her glass, but then put it down on the table in front of her and sat back, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. She sighed and then said: "Guybrush, I… I'm really sorry about what Fester did to you. As I said, he wasn't acting on _my_ orders…"

When she didn't continue, he replied: "It's okay, Elaine. I know he wasn't." And with a slight grin, he added: "It wasn't _that_ hard to escape anyways, as I can hold my breath for ten minutes."

She just stared for a few moments, then said: "Anyways, I… saw to it that he'll never come anywhere near you again."

"So… you fired him and threw him off the island?" he asked in a somewhat joyous manner.

"Uh, no," Elaine replied. "I told him he'll be fired if he ever does anything on his own behalf again."

This caused Guybrush to utter a disappointed: "Oh."

"I haven't seen him since then, though," Elaine added. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat and said: "But let's not talk about him."

She picked up her glass and drank from it. At that, Guybrush noticed that he was still holding his glass with both his slightly trembling hands, so he decided to have a sip of wine, eventually. He didn't exactly like the taste, but he felt a tingling warmth running through his body. It was a not quite unpleasant feeling, so he drank a little more. As he did, Elaine put down her own glass, sat back again and started a new topic: "Maybe you can answer my question now."

Guybrush almost choked, being caught a little off guard. He cleared his throat and asked: "Uh, what question, Elaine?"

She smiled: "The one I asked you when we first met: Why do you want to be a pirate? Don't get me wrong, it's just… You don't look like any of the pirates I know. Your face is much too…"

"Elaine, don't…," he quickly interrupted. When she stared at him questioningly, he stuttered: "Don't… uh, say that again… unless you… you know… wanna leave me, uh, you know… speechless again."

She smiled even more: "Okay. I'm sorry."

Guybrush took another sip of wine, then carefully put down his glass and cleared his throat before he spoke: "Well, I… I always dreamed of being a pirate. It's all I ever wanted to be. I think it already started when I was just a little boy."

When he didn't continue, Elaine nodded and said: "I see. Well then, I guess your dream is about to come true." She drank from her glass of wine again, which she had picked up while she spoke.

Guybrush took a deep breath and then said: "Elaine…" He waited until she had put down her glass again and, when she didn't say anything, continued in a very serious tone: "My dream _has_ already come true. Another dream, one I never thought I had. But… I knew it when I saw you for the first time."

He looked into her eyes as he finished, but Elaine looked down at the floor and began: "Guybrush, I…" She didn't continue and still avoided his eyes.

"Elaine," he said then. "You said you didn't want me to be… preoccupied when I come to see you. But it's not the three trials that distract me. It's you. And…" He had almost gotten up from the chair, putting so much soul in every word he said, so he tried to sit back a little before he continued: "I simply can't finish the three trials now… I need to know something first."

She nodded and said: "Okay. And that is…?"

He took another deep breath and leaned a bit forward in his chair again before he asked: "Did you really mean it when you said… you only didn't want the other pirates to see us together?"

Elaine was silent. Her face didn't show any trace of how she would react to what she just heard. But she slowly got up and approached Guybrush, who somehow feared she might slap him in the face or throw him out of the house now. As he drew back until he was stopped by the back of the chair, Elaine stood right in front of him, bent down to come face to face with him and whispered: "How's _this_ for an answer?"

And with that, she touched his face with her hands, closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his. Guybrush was totally taken by surprise, but after a second or two, he closed his eyes as well, and soon, they were kissing passionately. When Elaine placed her knees on the chair, just next to Guybrush's thighs, his heart jumped. He slowly reached out to touch her, but before he could do so, Elaine's hands had slid down to his chest, and she suddenly broke the kiss.

Guybrush opened his eyes and looked at her in a confused way. Elaine smiled, with her eyes half-opened, and said: "You're still wet."

He was even more confused at first, but then looked down at his shirt and uttered a simple: "Oh."

Elaine removed her legs from the chair and stood up again, and as she did, she gently pulled Guybrush's shirt, causing him to stand up as well. The blanket he was wearing around his shoulders fell down onto the floor, just between the table and the rug. They both looked down at the blanket on the floor for a moment, then at each other again. Elaine, who still had her hands on Guybrush's shirt, smiled and said: "I know how we can get your clothes dry…"

"Really? How?" he asked.

Elaine's hands slid down his shirt, grabbed it again and, smiling even more, she whispered: "Take them off and see how long it takes…"

And with that, she took off his shirt, and he just let it happen. When she dropped his shirt on the floor, Guybrush smiled and sighed: "Oh, Elaine…"

"Oh, Guybrush…" She touched his chest.

"Snugglepuss." He placed his hands on her waist.

"Booty bear." She kissed him and let him unbutton her blouse…

_---_

_Meanwhile, in the Scumm Bar…_

"Arr…," one of the important-looking pirates yelled. "Can ye be believin' that scrawny boy's finished two trials already?"

One of the other two replied: "Arr… guess he be serious about it…"

"Aye." They all drank from their melting mugs of grog.

"Ye be thinkin' he can defeat the Sword Master?" the first one asked after a while.

This time, the third one replied: "Who knows? He be probably gettin' some _training_ right now…"

"Aye," the second pirate said, "Like _'tis not always what ye do, but what ye say'_…"

"Har Har Har!"

_---_

_Somewhere else – don't ask me where…_

Fester Shinetop had an unnatural glow in his eyes as he smirked, talking to himself, as it seemed: "Ah, Elaine… soon ye'll be mine! Now, with that Dripwool out of the picture, no one can come between you and me… Ha ha ha ha ha…"

_---_

_Later… maybe an hour, maybe less, maybe more… in the Governor's mansion…_

Only the crackling of the fire could still be heard, as Elaine and Guybrush lay on the rug near the fireplace, kissing, with not a thread on them but a blanket that covered them. When they broke their kiss, Guybrush smiled down at Elaine, with his eyes half-opened, and sighed: "Oh, Elaine… that was… amazing."

She returned the smile and sighed: "Yeah…" Almost in a whisper, she added: "Not bad…"

Guybrush blinked and stared for a second or two, wondering if he just heard what he thought he heard. "Not bad?" he asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I think it was… wonderful. So, uh… I mean… didn't you… you know…?"

She almost chuckled: "Oh… it's okay. Really. Don't worry." She gently touched his cheek and smiled: "It _was_ wonderful."

But Guybrush sighed and lay down next to her. "Well, I… I told you… I've never done this before…"

She mumbled: "I noticed that…"

Once again, he blinked and stared. Before he could say anything, she cuddled up close to him and whispered: "Oh, come on, I said it was not bad. Next time, it will be perfect."

He smiled: "I can't wait…"

She smiled back and said: "But next time, you'd better be a pirate. I think you should really finish your trials now…"

He stared for a moment, then replied: "You know, I don't think _I_ am the one who is a little… preoccupied."

"Now, _do_ you wanna be a pirate or not, Guybrush?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said, then propped up on his elbow and used the other hand to play with Elaine's hair. "But I thought… maybe I could stay a little longer…"

With a smirk, she replied: "You know, maybe I _should_ have you arrested for breaking into my mansion and stealing my idol…"

He winced and slowly withdrew. "On second thought…," he said. "Maybe I better get back to finishing the three trials and come back later…"

With that, he got up to collect his clothes lying near the fireplace. "Hey, what do you know? My clothes _are_ dry by now. Well, actually, it looks like by shoes got a little burnt, lying so close to the fireplace…"

Elaine grinned and shook her head, still lying on the rug, covered by the blanket, while he started putting on his clothes. She watched him for a little while, then got up, still covering herself with the blanket, and collected her own clothes. While she started getting dressed, Guybrush glanced over to her, but looked away immediately when she noticed.

After a while, he said: "Elaine? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?" she asked while she put on her blouse.

"Why the heck do you have a rhinoceros and a yak in that one room?"

She blinked and stared for a second or two, then replied: "Well, to prevent pirate-wannabes from stealing my stuff – what do _you_ think?"

"But what about that clown and the…"

"Guybrush… shut up and get dressed, okay?"

He opened his mouth to say something else, but then he just mumbled: "Okay…" and put on his shirt.

When they both had all their clothes on again, Elaine went for the door, opened it just a little, peered out of it, and then fully opened it. She motioned Guybrush to follow her and led the way to the front door.

There, they both stopped, smiling at each other. Elaine looked down for a short moment, then placed her hands on his chest and whispered: "Good luck with your last trial. You can make it."

He smiled: "I will. And then, I'll come back here… okay?"

"Okay. I'll be here. Bye now, Guybrush."

He placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer. "Bye, Elaine… honeycakes."

She chuckled: "Plunder bunny."

They kissed one more time, then let go, and Elaine opened the door. Guybrush hesitated, but then he stepped outside, not able to get his eyes off her. She smiled at him once more, then slowly closed the door. When he heard her steps getting away from the door, Guybrush took a deep breath, smiled to himself and headed back for Mêlée Town…

**The End**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well now, that was my little "cut scene". Of course, the story would now continue like in the game: Guybrush finishes his third trial, LeChuck kidnaps Elaine, and so forth… So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. If you think it was somehow… "inappropriate", well, then I'll just say: Remember how soon they called each other "love muffin", "sugar boots", and such? So, why shouldn't _that_ happen so fast, if they had the chance? ;) And you might ask me: "You said you wrote something like that in 1996 already… _How old_ were you back then?" Well… I was 12. But believe me, I crack myself up whenever I read my "old version" of this scene. :D Anyways, I might write more _Monkey Island_ fanfics some time, but I don't know when. Until then, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews, but please don't flame me if you didn't like this. It's just my story… Well, see you around!


End file.
